The present invention relates to instant heating type water heaters which utilize magnetic force to heat stainless steel plates so as to heat water efficiently.
Conventional home use water heaters can be gathered into two groups, namely, the ignition type water heaters which burn fuel gas to heat water, and the resistance type water heaters. An ignition type water heater is dangerous in use because it burns fuel gas. Theoretically, a resistance type water heater is more safe in use because it uses a nickel-chrome wire connected with a ground wire to produce heat upon the connection of power supply. The drawback of a resistance type water heater is its consumption of electricity and the risk of an electrical leakage.